


The odd wingpair

by Astrumratio



Category: Highschool DxD
Genre: Demons, F/M, Happy Sex, Kissing, Romance, Vanilla, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumratio/pseuds/Astrumratio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short story I wrote while working on a much longer Touhou story.<br/>I decided to write this because I felt like Akeno deserved some love (she is my second fav girl in DxD).</p>
<p>It takes place after the second season of Highschool DxD so if you don't want spoilers don't read this untill you have watched that season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The odd wingpair

Issei sat on a couch in the club room while Akeno kneeled down in front of him and took his index finger into her mouth, as was their custom whenever they did this little ritual.  
As usual, Issei felt a strange mix of relief and exitement whenever Akeno drained the dragon power so that his hand would not untimely transform (the fact that he was only wearing a towel and she only a bathrobe played a part in it of course).

”Gosh” she said when she was finished, ”ever since your fight with Vali your dragon power has been surging a lot more often then it did before, are you sure you'r feeling alright?”.  
”Ah, don't worry about it, I'm sure it's just temporary because I used so much power all at once, it should calm down soon, haha, hahaha” Issei laughed awkwardly.  
Akeno turned her head slightly sideways and gave him one of her more devious smiles as she looked at him.  
”Hmm, I don't think it's just that. You did take part of the white dragon's power after all, maybie your power has increased more then you realise yourself, fufu”.  
Issei nervously looked at the ceiling and said ”Hehe, that could become a problem if it really was the case, hehe”.  
Akeno touched her lower lip with her index finger and slowly said ”Yes, it would indeed, we just might have to do something more drastic to deal with it, fufu”.

”Wh-what do you mean drastic?” Issei hesitantly asked.  
Akeno leaned in closer, so close that their noses where almost touching, and put her hand on Issei's crotch.  
”Maybie I should try to extract it from here instead, it would probably be a lot more effective”.  
Issei could feel drops of sweat dripping down the back of his neck.  
”Senpai, I...” was all he could say before Akeno put her finger over his lips.  
”Now now, remember what I said about calling me Akeno when we are alone”.  
”Sorry” Issei replied, ”Akeno, do you really think that is a good idea? I mean don't get me wrong, I'm very happy to hear you say that, but I can think of several reasons why it would be bad for us to do that now”.

Akeno laughed softly before leaning forward and wispering in Issei's ear ”Don't worry, the president is currently busy in a meeting with her brother about important business, we have the time until noon all to ourselves”.  
”Well, thats fine and all, but you do know me and president are a couple thats sleeping together right” Issei asked.  
”Yes, of course I know” came Akeno's reply, ”and you'd better make sure you never ever leave her side you hear?”

Issei blinked in suprise before Akeno continued. ”One of the reasons I like you is your absolute and unshakable loyalty to Rias, seeing you two together makes me happy”.  
She then continued with ”Besides, I told back when Michael gave you the dragon slayer sword that I've made my decition, I don't mind being your mistress, because you gave me something back then that I can never truly repay you for”.  
”Really? Hehe, and what might that have been, hehe” Issei nervously inquired.  
”Acceptance” Akeno answered simply while wrapping her arms around Issei and pulling his head into her chest.  
”You where a human that got your life destroyed by fallen angels, and you still accepted me when you learned of my heritage. For that, my heart will always belong to you no matter what.”

Issei swallowed hard as he felt his pulse increasing and his penis hardening.  
He slowly raised his sweaty hands to his beautiful senpai's shoulders and pulled back a small distance so they could look eachother in the eye.  
”So, you really are fine with it then?” he slowly asked.  
”Of course” she answered while smiling.  
”Then I'l leave it to you, Akeno” he said before their lips met.

It was a short, tender kiss, one that made them both feel a lot more exited then they allready where.  
When their lips separated Akeno smiled and moved her head down to Issei's chest, then started to roll her tounge around his nipple while her hand stroked his swollen penis through the towel.  
Issei gasped as the double attack felt incredible. He put one hand on his senpai's head and ran his fingers through her silky black hair.  
Akeno pulled the towel of and his penis stood straight up, she then stroked it directly with one hand while massaging his balls with the other, moving her mouth to his other nipple.

”Akeno, that feels amazing” Issei gasped, ”I might come soon if you keep that up”.  
”O my, I'd better get ready to really drain it properly from you then” she said in her mischievous voice as she lowered her head to his crotch, opened her mouth, then closed her lips around the tip of his penis.  
Still holding it's base with one hand, she continued to massage his balls as she started to move down until the tip of his penis touched the back of her throat, then pulled back until just the tip was still in her mouth, then repeated the process while going gradually faster.

Issei gasped and put a hand on top of Akeno's head, then realised what he was trying to do and quickly pulled it back.  
Akeno paused and looked up at him questioningly.  
”Sorry” he said, ”I was about to push your head down on my dick and hold it there when I came, then I realised what I was doing, sorry”.  
She let a soft laugh escape her before saying ”It's allright Issei, go ahead. Push your dick down my throat when you come so I can feel it flowing down to my stomach.”  
She then put his penis back in her mouth, then folded her arms around his waist and held on tight.  
With her approval making his lust spike, Issei grabbed her head with both hands and started to pull it back and forth, plunging his dick in and out of her throat.  
Akeno let muffled, pleasurable gasps escape her as she rolled her tounge around his shaft as much as she could.  
When she felt his dick starting to throb, she tightened her grip around his waist to pull herself closer as his hands pressed down on her head, she felt the tip of his penis push deep into her throat as it started to spray it's hot load.  
Issei groaned and arched his back as he felt Akeno swallow everything he was giving to her, not trying to pull away even for a second.

After what felt like a really long time, they let go of eachother and Akeno raised her head.  
She took a long, deep breath, a small amount of semem visible on her tounge.  
Once she caught her breath she looked up, smiled and said ”Yes, this does indeed work a lot better then sucking it through your finger, fufu”.  
Issei could feel his cheeks blushing as he pulled her into a hug, she responded by putting her hands on the back of his head and licking his ear.  
They stayed that way for a while, then Akeno sat down next to Issei on the couch.  
”Akeno” Issei started, ”You said that you would be fine with being a mistress right?”  
”Indeed, that role suits me better after all, and I really do want you and Rias to be happy together”.  
”Then, at the very least let me make you happy when it's just the two of us alone like this, because I want to see you be happy too” Issei said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

”Issei” Akeno wispered, her eyes widening a little.  
”Please” he continued, ”show me your wings.  
This made her a bit confused, ”My wings? What for?” she asked.  
”I'l show you” came his reply.  
Still slightly confused, Akeno revealed her odd pair of wings, one devil wing and one black feathered wing, the wing she herself had always despised.  
She was not prepeared for what happened next. Issei put his hand on her fallen angel wing and stroked it, from the base to the tip.  
A small shudder went through her body, she could not think what to say or do.  
As she sat there, Issei gently grabbed her wing with his hand and pulled it forward a bit, then leaned towards it and stroked his face against the black feathers.

Akeno noticed tears was now dripping down her face. Issei, who had every reason to hate fallen angels, showed her that he fully accepted her just the way she was, something she would never have even dared to dream about.  
She smiled a very warm smile as she took of her robe and straddled Issei where he sat on the cough.  
She took his face in her hands and kissed him, a deep and warm kiss, tears still dripping from her cheeks.

When she pulled back she looked straight into his eyes and said ”Issei, I'l let you come inside me”.  
He looked a bit worried and asked ”But won't that be bad?”  
Akeno laughed and said ”It's fine, it's a safe day for me, and even if it wasn't there are meds I can use to not get pregnant”. She then leaned closer and wispered ”After all, Rias is the one you should make pregnant”.  
Issei blushed hearing this, but Akeno just laughed softly before lowering her hand down to his crotch and grabbing his penis.  
”Look, it's already hard again, truly you are a dragon king, fufu”.  
She guided the tip into her hot, wet pussy and lowered herself, letting out a small moan as she did.  
Once his whole dick was buried in her pussy she took her long ponytail and wrapped it around his neck like a scarf, put her arms around him and said in a soft voice ”let me serve you my king, let me embrace you and feel you ravage my body”.

Unable to hold it any longer, Issei threw his arms around her and started to thrust up and down with his hips.  
He could feel her matching his movements with her own as his rock hard dick slid in and out of her hot pussy. It squeezed his dick hard every time he pulled it back, almost as if trying to prevent it from pulling out.  
He reached up and took her ear into his mouth and started to lick it everywhear with his tounge.  
He heard her gasp and moan as she wrapped both her wings around him.  
Feeling like his whole body was wrappen up in Akeno's warmth he increased the pace of his thrusts, her moans intensifying as he did.

A short while later, when they where both going at it like mad, Issei felt the orgasm approach.  
He put one hand behind Akeno's head, pushed it towards his face and sealed her lips with his own, pushing his tounge as far into her mouth as he could.  
He put his other arm around her waist, held it tight and released his cum straight into her belly.  
Her arms and wings tightened around his body as she answered the kiss and her pussy convulsed, milking his dick of every single drop.

When their lips separated, his penis was still pumping semen into her belly.  
They both breathed heavily and held onto eachother hard.  
Once they had caught their breath, Akeno looked into Issei's eyes, smiled and gently caressed his cheek with her hand.  
”Thank you Issei, I've never been so happy before” she wispered affectionately.  
Issei patted her head and said ”I'm glad to hear that”.  
They stayed like that for a while, embracing eath other with Issei's penis still in Akeno's pussy.  
”I can feel your warmth spreading from my belly to my whole body” she slowly said, ”now I am truly yours, fufu”.

When they got up they walked to the clubroom's shower together and cleaned each other, exchanging small kisses as they did.  
When they had gotten dressed and prepeared to leave, Issei stretched his arms behind his back and said ”It looks like it worked, my hand feels perfectly fine now”.  
Akeno answered with a soft laugh and said ”Thats good, then we know what to do the next time it starts to act up”.  
They both looked at one another and smiled before leaving and locking the room.


End file.
